This invention relates to archery bows and more particularly, to compound-type archery bows employing cables, cams, and pulleys.
While compound-type bows have been known for some time, such bows have not been fully accepted by archers for many reasons among which are difficulties in achieving and maintaining satisfactory operation and performance of such bows. Compound bows utilize relatively complicated mechanisms which must be operated in unison in predetermined cooperative relationship in order to achieve and maintain satisfactory operational characteristics commonly referred to, at least in part, as tuning and timing characteristics. In addition, compound bows have been rather unsightly with various appendages detracting from the appearance of such bows.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a compound bow which is reliable in operation and the operation characteristics of which may be relatively easily adjusted to suit the individual needs and preferences of archers. Another objective is to provide a compound bow having simplified components which are integrated with the basic bow structure to provide a more pleasing appearance while at the same time streamlining the bow to avoid protuberances which make the bow unnecessarily unwieldly in handling and usage, particularly in use for hunting. Another objective is to provide adjustment apparatus by which the positions of various adjustable parts may be correlated and adjustments, as well as replacements of various parts, easily accurately accomplished.
The foregoing and other objectives have been attained by the provision of new and improved adjustable mounting means for adjustably mounting limb members on a handle member including an arcuate rib and socket connection with an adjustment bolt member associated with curved load bearing surfaces with associated indicia providing a reliable indication of adjustments; adjustable cable mounting means for adjusting the effective length of a cable by winding and unwinding one end of the cable on a rotatable shaft having a releasable ratchet mechanism and associated indicia providing a reliable indication of adjustments; cable pulley mounting means enabling easy adjustment of effective cable lengths while providing good operational characteristics; and eccentric wheel assembly means enabling easy adjustment and replacement while providing good operational characteristics with associated indicia providing a reliable indication of adjustments.